


Cold Or Not, I’ll Be There For You.

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Series: SouYo Week 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: And Yosuke worried bc of that, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, Teddie is a sweet boy and he deserves everything sometimes, Yu is a reckless idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: After the events of Heaven, Yu overworks himself over to the point of exhaustion. Teddie and Yosuke help him recover.————————————————————-Third part of the SouYo Week prompt.Day 3: Illness/Injury





	Cold Or Not, I’ll Be There For You.

**Author's Note:**

> I have vague memories of when Yu actually gets sick in Golden so if there is a loophole and you know when it does takes place let me know.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Day 3: Illness/Injury**

 

Yosuke was in the brink of passing out on his bed after a long day at Junes. The costumers where a pain and his dad send him errand after errand. His body screamed rest and he was happy to oblige. 

 

Until his phone rang. 

 

Yosuke slowly raised his head of the very comfy pillow to look at his device buzz and move over the surface of his nightstand. With exhausted, slow movements he grabbed his phone and eyed the tiny screen that flashed  _ Teddie  _ while still relentlessly buzzing in his hand. The teen wanted to roll his eyes. What the dumb bear wanted now? If it was another call about Teddie either telling the boy his quest of stalking girls around Inaba or a mere bear pun, he would totally rip the bear into pieces.

 

With a sigh, knowing that the call won’t stop and his sweet desired rest is already interrupted, Yosuke flipped his phone and answered the call. 

 

“ ‘elo?” He groggily answered, mentally preparing himself for the mountain of stupid shit Teddie had to spill on him.

 

What he didn’t expected was a very distressed Teddie on the other side.

 

“YosukesenseicollapsedandIdon’tknowwhattodohelpme!” Said the blond without stopping to take a breath. Yosuke quickly sat on his bed and tried to calm the boy.

 

“Wow wow! Hey, calm down dude. I can’t understand what you are saying” he said “Ted, deep breath remember? Calm down” he reassured the bear that sounds like he’s going into a cardiac arrest for how stressed he sounded. After Teddie’s breathing and sniffling stopped, Yosuke started.

 

“Are you better?” He asked, to which Teddie replied with a small sound of affirmation. “Ok. Now, calmly, tell me what happened. Why are you losing your shit like that?” He asked with a soothing voice. Teddie was a bit annoying sometimes, but Yosuke still liked him and he was his friend. Also, there must be something grave enough to put the bear in  _ this  _ state.

 

Teddie sniffled a little, but spoke with a shaky voice. “S-sensei.. he.. he collapsed” At that Yosuke was  _ fully  _ awake. Yu collapsed? 

 

“How it happened?” He asked the bear with a more serious tone, while scrambling up and pulling out his outwear for winter. It was freezing outside. 

Teddie continued giving Yosuke details. 

 

“W-well, after spending time with me because of.. Nana-chan.. Sensei stood up and walked to his room, but as he reached the stairs, h-he wobbled and suddenly fell to the floor unconscious” he said with a small voice. Yosuke cringed. They all feel in the muds because of what happened with Nanako, after saving her and Namatame from the TV. Specially Yu. “I-I dragged him to the living room and tucked him in some blankets but he isn’t moving and I’m scared, Yosuke!” Sobbed the bear. Yosuke felt his heart clench, knowing very well how it feels to be powerless and having a situation out of your hands. After stepping onto his boots, he opened the front door of his house.

 

“Teddie stay there, and keep an eye on Yu. I’m going” 

======================================

 

As soon as Yosuke arrived to the Dojima residence, he knocked the door. Only to be received with a desperate Teddie hugging his torso.

 

“Hey, calm down, yeah? I’m here now” commented the garu user petting Teddie’s head. The blond nodded, face still buried on Yosuke’s chest. Both stepped back inside the house, Yosuke closing the door behind him and removing his boots. Immediately he was met with the resting body of his partner covered in blankets. Yosuke got near the silver haired teen and touched his forehead. He grimaced.

 

“He has fever” he looked back at Teddie, standing up. Yosuke thought of all the possible reasons of why is his best friend is lying completely knocked down and feverish. 

 

“But.. why?” Asked the blond at his side, Yosuke just shook his head.

 

“He probably worked himself out..” he mumbled, making a frown appear in both the bear and himself. Yu was always stubborn when it came to the TV World and the one responsible of their money, so it doesn’t sound too far-fetched the idea that Yu stressed himself to the point of exhaustion (plus the bad weather at the time being). Yosuke looked at Teddie with determination.

 

“We’ll take care of him. I’ll check the kitchen to see if we can use something”

 

************************************************************

 

The time passed and the week was already almost gone. Since Nanako and Dojima where still at the hospital, the rest of the IT visited the residence and helped Yosuke and Teddie over. It wasn’t until Friday that Yu completely woke up. He was surrounded by darkness, only the faint light from the moon illuminated the living room. Yu looked around and was confused when he found himself tucked in a blanket nearby the kotatsu. His grey eyes focused at the lack of light and scanned the area, stopping at the small pile of bodies at the couch. With a bit of effort and the help of the natural lighting, he could make the two people sleeping: Yosuke laid on the couch, one of his arms dangling, barely touching the floor. On top of him was Teddie, curled up and resting over Yosuke’s chest while being held by the latter with his other hand. Yosuke’s coat was draped over them to keep them warm. 

 

Yu’s heart clenched at the sight, smiling. He eyed the pair softly and moved from his spot, trying to no make so much noise so they won’t be disturbed from their sleep. He made his way to the kitchen and slowly opened the cabinets to fetch a glass so he could drink a bit of water.

 

“Yu?” A voice called, almost making the Wildcard drop the glass. His head turned around and was met with a groggy Yosuke standing by his side. 

 

“Jesus” he wheezed lowly. Teddie was still asleep after all. “Sorry for waking you up” he mused when he composed himself back. Yosuke shook his head.

 

“I woke up by my own. Don’t worry” he smiled, but it quickly faded away, giving place for a frown “Are you ok, partner?” He asked with concern. The silveret nodded. 

 

“I’m alright. How did you..?” Asked Narukami, resting his weight at the sink, Yosuke following. 

 

“Teddie called me sounding like a madman when it happened. He told me you collapsed” he explained, making Yu let out a sigh.

 

Thank God he decided to let Teddie stay with him.

 

They shared a small silence until Yosuke spoke up, now with a reprimand tone.

 

“Why didn’t you told me that you where pushing yourself like this?” He looked at Yu with a scowl. The silveret cringed.

 

“I wasn’t” 

 

“Bullshit” sneered the fawn haired boy, now facing Yu “you collapsed because you where pushing yourself too hard. What the hell, man?!” He whispered-yelled. Yu hated this. Making Yosuke disappointed in him. It hurted him like crazy. 

 

“If we have to catch the killer we need to be ready” he responded.

 

“If we have to catch the killer we need  _ you  _ in one piece. I know you are the leader but you need a break too” shoot back the headphone wearing boy, trying his best to not lash out at his best friend. Yu exhaled heavily and walked back to the living room, only to be caught by the arm by Yosuke. 

 

“Yosu-”

 

“I was so fucking worried, Yu” he mumbled, his face hidden away from his friend. Yu looked at his friend with wide eyes. “When Teddie told me what happened, I feared the worst. Please..” he said, now looking at Yu, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

Narukami reeled back to where Yosuke stood and quickly pulled him into his arms. The brunet hold him tightly, burying his face in his broad shoulder.

 

“Funny,” he spoke with a broken voice “this feels like a dejá vu” he laughed, but it came out hollow. Yu fixed his grip on Yosuke and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of holding his best friend this close. To reassure him he was there, that he was  _ okay.  _ When they finally broke apart, the room felt too cold out of a sudden for him, wanting to have Yosuke back into his arms.

 

“I’ll try to not overwork myself. I’m sorry Yosuke” he said his hands set themselves in the brunet’s cheeks. Yosuke nodded.

 

“I know. Thanks” he replied, only to slowly inch in and seal the space between them. The scene looked out of a romantic flick as Yu stood there on his kitchen at midnight, kissing his best friend tenderly.

 

And he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I got kinda bored/ran out of ideas and didn’t knew how to finish it so sorry for the “insufficient” ending.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
